The stability of various IV additives are being studied in glass, polyvinylchloride, PAB and Excel containers. The studies are being conducted in 0.9% sodium chloride and 5% dextrose for injection. Each study is done in triplicate with duplicate assays being performed over 48 hours. The pH is recorded at time zero and at 48 hours. Each study is run at room temperature and at refrigeration. The samples will be assayed by stability indicating HPLC assays that are developed and validated by the Analytical Laboratory of PDS.